As They Fall
by CMLfan
Summary: Having just lost the what could be the first battle of many, this story will show where the main characters are and my opinion on where the story should go. FYI: This started before Volume 4 came out.
1. Snowfall

**Chapter 1**

 **Snowfall**

It was the middle of winter and snow was falling as impartial as it always does. It falls and thus makes people happy on one side of the kingdom, while on another side a person may be fighting to stay alive. When this story takes place, a messy battle raged in a forest while the snow fell.

"HIIIIYYA!" a girl screamed, plunging her scythe into the body of an attacking Beowolf, "Take that, and that, and this, and…," she continued as more and more Beowolves continued to attack.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a guy, this time, screamed while running from an Ursa that had the guy's shield in its jaw and the guy's sword in its side.

"I've got this," bellowed another girl who swung her hammer into the guy's sword that was in the Ursa's neck, killing the Ursa in one hit, "WOOHOO! Yeah!" she roared in her own triumph only to be cut off in her self-applause by a King Tijitu.

With this new arrival, the group stopped what they were doing. The other Grimm around them even showed intimidation to the King Tijitu that had appeared. The Grimm struck out at the group with a lightening quick attack. If it wasn't for the fact that these teenagers were battle ready, this attack would have finished anyone. The girl with the hammer and the girl with the scythe easily dodged the Grimm's attack, but the boy who was still fumbling on the ground only escaped from harm by luckily dislodging his shield from the dead Ursa's disintegrating jaw as the attack struck. Despite living the attack, he was hurled against a nearby tree and failed to get up after the attack.

"Jaune!" the two female members of his group screamed his name as it appeared that he was helpless before the Grimm.

The Grimm looked as though it was about to strike again when the fourth and final member of the group showed up cutting behind the Grimm's head to get its attention with his twin machine guns/knives. With that distraction, the timing was perfect as the two other members of the group finished it off.

The rest of the Grimm that been attacking seemed to start to leave. Possibly, the fact that the four of them being able to defeat the King Tijitu was enough for them to know that they should leave. The battle, which had been raging for what seemed like an hour, had finally finished.

They may seem like a group of extraordinary teenagers, if they were in any other world, but in this world where a select few become Hunters/Huntresses to push back the forces of Grimm that threatened to destroy humanity, they are just that, a group of teenagers. They had discovered that fact just earlier that year when a fellow student and friend of theirs, Pyrrha, was killed at their academy. In fact, she was once a part of this team too. It was because of her death that they were going to another kingdom named Haven. One of them was told that all of this, that which led to their friend's death and the destruction of their academy to be exact, was originating from Haven. Thus Team JNPR was now JNRR; for their friend, Phyrra, had been replaced with Ruby.

"I can't believe that another group of Grimm attacked today," said Nora (the girl with the hammer), "What does that make for today? Four? Five?"

"Seven," said Ren (the guy with the dual machine guns).

"SEVEN!?" yelled Nora, "I can't believe those Grimm. Next time that I see them I'll.…"

"It might be from what Cinder was trying to do," said Ruby (the girl with the big scythe), "And Ozpin did say that the Grimm have been becoming more active lately," she said this with sadness inside her. The same time that their friend died, their headmaster, Ozpin, disappeared and nobody has seen him since, "Maybe we should just rest here for today instead of trying to push ourselves."

"GREAT!" Nora squealed, "We can have a fire, and a picnic, and we can roast marshmallows. REN! You can help with the tents, and Jaune can get the firewood, and I can…"

At this Ruby looked back at their team leader, Jaune, but he was nowhere to be found right now. The spot where he had been thrown had the marks of him leaving into the forest. Taking into account that Nora would still be talking about what they could be doing by the time she got back, she followed after Jaune.

"ACK! AACK!" came from around a tree. On the other side was Jaune oddly attacking a tree with his sword.

"I think you have won this battle, Jaune," Ruby said to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh!" he said in surprise, "I…uh…I'm just trying to…um…cut down this tree for some firewood. Didn't Nora say something about a fire?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied, "But I doubt your sword is going to cut down that tree any time soon."

She said this while looking at the tall oak tree that Jean had been attacking just a moment before.

"Oh okay. You got me," he said dejectedly as though something was troubling him, "I came out here alone to try to practice with my sword."

"Then why don't you spare with any of us? I want to try out this little thing I had been working on."

"I've been trying," he replied, "I have been for months now…with Pyrrha."

With this she felt pain again. She was there at the time of her death, but Jaune had been set away in a rocket-powered locker by Pyrrha. No one knew what this could have meant to Jaune. After some hesitation, she tried again.

"Oh," was all she was able to say.

"No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to learn to fight well," he said seeming to become mad at himself, "Every time that we fight Grimm, I just end up getting beaten or running from them in the fight. I don't want to be this weak. If I was better, maybe I could have her from…."

"Well, maybe you weren't ready yet," said Ruby bring her odd cheer back to turn the conversation around, "Maybe you have some other kind of thing ahead. Maybe it's your destiny to be strong tomorrow."

Jaune's talk with Pyrrha about destiny resurfaced in his mind. At the time he said that if you believed it was your destiny, you shouldn't let anything stand against you, but he also thought about what happened to her in the end.

"I don't know," he said.

"Then why don't we go back and help Nora? She said there would be marshmallows!"

With a slight pause he finally agreed.

Meanwhile in the ruins around Beacon academy, a shadow was crossing the rooftops while Grimm below were unaware of its presence. The shadow flew into a nearby building. From inside a head poked out. The head belonged to one by the name of Blake, a former member of team RWBY which was once lead by Ruby. She was not alone in the building either. Inside there was a person whom she had the 'pleasure' of meeting. He was a blind old man who was the sole reason that she had not left yet.

…To Be Continued?


	2. Nightfall

**AN: I try to avoid OC characters, but since the last thing we new of Blake doing was running away, I decided I needed someone to have her interact with to keep her character progression going. With nobody available, I had to make one. I like his idea, and I ope you do. In this chapter though, he seems a little...grouchy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nightfall**

Nightfall is the time of day when people start to drift out of reality and enter their dreams. For some this is a pleasant time to dream of things which make them happy, but for others it is a time for nightmares to invade them, forcing them back into the world they had just escaped. This was true for the girl who has been running across the rooftops around Beacon for the past few months.

A spot of shadow is what most would see in the hole in the attic of one of the houses along a certain street around Beacon, but this was not a shadow. It is, instead, this very girl. Her name is Blake. When the academy was overrun by Grimm and fighting broke out between the White Fang, Atlas's military, Grimm, and students of the academy, Blake had decided to run leaving her friends behind. It was that next morning after the fighting stopped in which she met this blind old man….

"Have you found anything good to eat?"

A needy, blind old man to be exact.

"Yes," she said trying to hold back a little anger at his little amount of patience.

The story of how they met is not much at all. She was trying to hide out of sight of Grimm. A Beowolf spotted her, so she dashed into this attic to hide. Once she had decided it didn't follow she discovered the old man in the attic with her. When she asked him why he was there, he just replied that it was better in the attic that in the streets. She had thought about leaving him a few times, but each time the idea of leaving someone helpless with Grimm around was practically murder, and she didn't want to be a murderer.

"What did you find today?" the old man asked while seated in the same spot as when they first met.

"I found some water, bread, and fruit," she said slowly trying to move another bundle behind her back.

"Wonderful!" he said placing a stick that he has, probably for getting around, on the floor, but as soon as it was almost on the ground he moved it a little and picked it back up, "And what is this? Fish?"

On the end of his stick was the small bundle that she had been trying to hide. Yet another reason she has not been able to run was because he was able to find any provisions she had tried to stash with perfect accuracy. Sometimes she doubted he was truly blind.

"It is just...," she started.

"Just what?" he asked, "It seems to be some food. If you want to hide anything from me, you would have to try harder."

She was a little sad that one of her stashes had yet again been taken away, so she stood up. As she did she felt some pain in her abdomen. She only briefly showed a sign of pain, but that was enough.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she lied, "It's just my stomach again."

At the same time that the fighting at the school was going on, Blake had fought with an old companion, Adam. He had been less than pleased to see her again since she had left the White Fang. Their reunion was ended with him stabbing her in the stomach and then cutting off the arm of her friend and partner Yang. It had recently healed only leaving a small scar where she had been stabbed, but sometimes it still hurt as though his sword was still there.

"Some wounds never heal do they?"

"Maybe," she replied, "It feels like I keep being stabbed."

"Then don't let yourself be stabbed again. Just punch the guy in the face."

Despite the odd fashion of this 'pearl of wisdom', she had long ago decided he was either very wise or incredibly insane.

"Thanks," is all that she would say in response.

"You should probably rest now. We can eat when you wake up."

Despite the random 'words of wisdom' that occasionally come from him, the old man did know some things that were true. Every day, she got up and then immediately started to look for food. It was a non-stop cycle of finding food, evading Grimm, and eating with the old man. It did get tiring, so with that she decided to get some rest.

Her dreams were filled with Adam's voice. She was in the ruins of Beacon. She saw Yang screaming and then there was a flash of what seemed like moonlight. Then, it seemed like time was in slow motion as Yang hit the ground, and then her arm hitting the ground a little further away. She felt scared and angry. She just wanted out. Then the old man walked over to her while laughing, "You would have to do better than that!"

"NO!" she screamed coming out of her nightmare.

"Alright," the old man replied, "More for me then."

She looked around. She was back in the attic that she had been sharing with the old man. The old man was still sitting in his usual spot with all the food laid out for them on some dishes that she found to use one day. She got up trying to shake the image of severed arms out of her mind as she sat down to eat.

"Here," the old man said with his hand stretched towards her, "Have a cookie. You deserve it."

She took a look at the cookie as she took it.

"When did I last bring cookies here?" she asked.

"Last week," he replied, "But I finished them already."

"Then where did this come from?"

"Well," he said, "You keep trying to keep some food secret, but I always know otherwise. So I decided to give a little of what I have been keeping."

"Thanks," she said before she took a bite of the cookie.

It tasted sweet, but then what the old man had said didn't quite make sense. If she didn't get them and the old man didn't have them before they met, then where did they come from? This question lingered as she looked out of the hole in the attic. Stars could be seen in the clear sky, and the moon was only casting a faint light. It seemed soothing, and, for once, there was a quite night without the Grimm howling continuously.

In a separate kingdom at the same time as the eating of a cookie, a girl was being scolded for have yet again attempting to break out of her room at night. Her name was Weiss, and this marked her sixty-seventh attempt at having tried to run away.

…To Be Continued?


	3. It Just Keeps Falling

**AN: I don't really like Weiss nor Winter, so if it seems as if I just thought 'Sure,...why not.' I likely did. Since this is just bringing up the bigger can-of-worms that is the Schnee family relations, it may seem to be just mellodrama to begin with.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **It Just Keeps Falling**

When a person takes their first few steps, they will likely fall. It is this first fall that lets us correct our mistakes and start to walk and eventually we will stop falling. However, a certain girl, named Weiss, has been creating a hassle for her family ever since she was brought back from what seemed like a warzone. She would leave her room in the middle of the night and try to leave to go see her friends. It wasn't like her family was trying to keep her here against her will or anything, but they thought it was 'the right thing to do'. However, these tendencies didn't stop after a few scoldings. Bars were put on her windows because she had tried to escape thirty-two times through them. Twelve times the windows had to be replaced, and once they called a doctor because she fell from her room; making a not-so-good landing on the multitude of not-so-pleasant objects below her.

It was probably around three in the morning at the time of her newest plan. It was a very complex plan involving tape, the ventilation system, and a rubber duck. However advanced the plan might have been she still was inside the house. Moving as though she was a ninja in enemy territory, she ducked around a wall. There she was in front of the front door. She started her movement towards the door as a hand grabbed her from behind.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked the person holding her back.

"I was just going for a-um-morning jog!" Weiss replied sounding happy in her lie.

"Nice try," said the person turning her around to reveal that it was her sister Winter, "But father banned you from going out alone after you were brought back by the groundskeeper of the Country Club next door."

"I was so close too. If only that dog hadn't…," Weiss groaned, remembering her most successful attempt yet.

"What does this make it now?" asked Winter, "Sixty-eight attempts?"

Weiss sighed because she had nothing else to say. Since she had been discovered she couldn't try again until later that night.

"Now how about we continue with where we left off yesterday?" Winter said as she finished her morning routine with her, "Father said he still wanted you to become a respectable Huntress."

This was not wrong. Her father has only wanted her to do her best, even if his idea of her best was more than enough to try to work towards. Since what happened at Beacon Academy, she had been training with Winter to become a Huntress. Winter had thus taken some time off to try to train her in her swordsmanship and Solarity, but the training was going slowly. The most she had ever been able to produce besides the sword arm during the fight at Beacon, was just some headaches.

It was slowly burning inside her. She remembers seeing Blake lying with a sword wound in her stomach, Yang missing an arm, and the sight of Ruby being brought unconscious from the top of the academy's tower. She felt like she needed to do something…anything. She couldn't stand feeling useless.

She took her sessions with Winter seriously. She pushed herself everyday to try to become better with her rapier and become able to produce anything using Solarity. Even if she was going to leave that same day, she wanted to at least be better than the day before.

"I think this is fair enough for today," Winter said after their time was over for training, "I expect to see you again for your session tomorrow…and not before then," she added.

Weiss made her way back to her room. Once she was inside, she started to devise her newest attempt at escape. This time she decided to use a brush, a mirror, and an extra sheet. The plan would go off at nightfall.

At nightfall, the house was busy as they all were trying to get into Weiss's room which seemed to be held closed from the other side. It sounded as if she had thrown herself through the window again; however, nobody has been able to find any broken windows from the outside. On the other side of the house, Weiss had yet again escaped from her room through the ventilation. She listened for the sound of anyone approaching, but it sounded as if everyone was one the other side of the house. She moved down the hall a little bit. If she remembered, there was a place that had a stairway down to the first floor. She doubted that they would search it yet before they found out about the broken mirror.

She was half way down the stairs when she heard that same voice yet again behind her.

"Did I not make it clear that I did not want to see you break out today?" Winter asked.

"I," Weiss started, "I just want to make sure my friends are alright."

"Your friends?" Winter replied, "We saw what your 'friends' do. I was there as a member of your team broke a man's leg after she had already won. They are people that you should try not to associate with for your own sake"

Weiss couldn't fight that argument. She had watched herself as Yang broke Mercury's leg, but Yang refused that she started the fight. It still seemed odd, but no one could argue with what they saw. However, she still couldn't refuse who they really are, but her family would not accept just her words on that.

"Still," she said, "I saw them hurt during the fighting that happened. I just want to check to see if they are alright."

"They would have been taken by a ship to a hospital shortly after they escaped. I am sure that they are fine."

Weiss couldn't stand it anymore. She felt like taking out her rapier and fighting her sister right there, but she knew it would lead to nothing and had no way to change her family's mind. Having made up her mind, she turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Winter.

"I am going back to my room, if that is okay."

The business that happened that night was just marked as yet another of Weiss's attempts to escape from the family's estate, while on the other side of the land, on Vale's border with Haven, Ruby and her friends were crouched behind a fallen tree watching a dark-red haired man with a sword walk through an opening in the forest repeatedly with a confused look on his face.

…To Be Continued?


	4. Clearing Skies

**AN: Remeber how I said I don't like adding OC characters...? This chapter will not support my claim. I did try to think out his character more than most OCs that I would make, but I started to think that if I have to add one more, my story will break. I don't know, maybe he will just turn out well.**

 **P.S. Jaune comes in for the save.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Clearing Skies**

It was yet another day on the road. Forest to the right, forest to the left. Luckily, for team JNRR, they had not encountered any Grimm yet. The snow even decided to take a day off. Everything seemed like it was going to be a great day, until they saw a swordsman wandering in a clearing. It was Ruby who first noticed him. She gave a sign to the group to stop.

"It looks like there is a guy in the clearing. Be quiet," she warned, trying to hide herself behind a fallen tree.

"Ow!" Jaune cried as a branch Nora had been holding bend smacked him in the face.

"Sorry," whispered Nora back at him trying to move around to get a batter look at the man.

The three of them, excluding Jaune who was still getting up, were watching a swordsman with dark-red hair walk around the clearing confused.

"Do you think he is friendly?" asked Ruby to the others.

"He does seem to need help," pointed out Rin, "And I doubt he would kill everyone that tried to help him even if he was a possible enemy."

Jaune had gotten up and join the rest of the group.

"So who is this guy? Can I see?" asked Jaune.

Rin had stood up a little, which just left Jaune with a small hole to see through.

"Oh," Jaune said, "I see a sword. Maybe we should just go around."

"Yeah," said Nora, "I heard about stories where people would try to help a person in the woods, but the person turns out to be a thief."

Jaune started to get restless.

"See," he said, "Nora agrees. Everyone in favor of going around this clearing say 'Aye'."

No one said 'Aye' because they were too focused on the swordsman, who had just walked back through a patch of bushes for the fourth time.

"Maybe I can just…," said Ruby trying to lean a little further over the log to get a better look at the guy.

"Ruby," said Jaune as he reached out to try to pull her back.

At the presence of Jaune's hands trying to pull her back, she instinctually jumped forwards, making her land in front of the log in a noisy crash. This alerted the swordsman of their presence.

"Who's there?" asked the red-haired swordsman shocked at the sudden arrival of Ruby.

"Ruby!" exclaimed Nora as she and Rin jumped over the log, yet again accidently knocking Jaune over.

As the group came to Ruby's rescue, pulling out their weapons along the way, the swordsman reacted.

"I heard that there might be some people like you along the way," he said slowly pulling out his sword.

It was a curved sword, king of like a katana, but it was as red as his hair and lacked a guard at the hilt. He posed as though ready to fight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ruby trying to at least see if this could still be friendly.

"I don't have to tell anyone, and I won't let you get in my way."

At this confirmed 'bad guy' quote, Ruby gave a nod to Nora and Rin telling them that they can fight, but they need to continue afterwards. Ruby herself pulled out her scythe.

"Jaune," she said back at Jaune who has made little progress in pulling his head out of the snow, "I need you to get up. The guy turned out to be bad."

She couldn't tell, but a 'My mold moo mo' came from Jaune. Turning back to the situation at hand, Ruby took a look at the swordsman's fighting stance to look for a way through it, but she couldn't. It must just have to be a battle of skill and numbers against him, so she decided on a first move. She looked at Nora and Rin and the plan was set. Nora converted her Hammer into a grenade launcher and she fired a shot.

A large cloud of snow and smoke came up near the swordsman. Ruby used that opportunity to make a quick attack. With a little bit of rose petals falling in her wake, she rocketed towards the swordsman and swung her scythe down at him, but he met her attack with a perfectly timed block. She used a shot to propel herself off of his sword while leaving him a little stunned so Rin could come into the opening.

Rin came flying from behind the swordsman with his machine gun/knives ready for him; however, the swordsman was able to move around to block his attack as well. This left him open as Nora ran in delivering the first blow with the end of the hammer. This only knocked him over though.

"Oh," he said getting back up, "aren't you three a bag of tricks. I think I need to get more serious here."

He stood back up and entered his stance again. This time it seemed a bit different, but Ruby couldn't see how.

Rin switched to using his guns. With quick movements, the swordsman had moved out of the way of his guns and even blocked some of the bullets with his sword. Nora then ran in from his left swing her hammer, this time, to deliver a dangerously strong blow; however, the swordsman dodged her attack and then swung his sword at her hammer afterwards knocking it from her hands.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted, "Hurry!"

Jaune finally popped his head out of the snow as Ruby shot herself off again towards the swordsman.

"Wait!" shouted Jaune, but no one could hear him.

Ruby swung her scythe down at the red-haired swordsman again and started to unleash a flurry of attacks at him. All of this time, Jaune had been heading into the clearing.

The swordsman knocked away Ruby's last attack, placed his sword back into his sheath, and then jumped back a fair distance.

"It's over now," declared the swordsman.

A bright red light started to emanate from where his sword met his sheath.

"WAIT!" shouted Jaune.

With his last final plea, everything stopped. Ruby, Nora, and Rin were looking at him and so was the swordsman. The red light faded away from his sheathe as he looked at Jaune. Only one word was spoken by any of them.

"Sorry," said the swordsman as he unhanded his sword.

Jaune was standing there as though he knew the swordsman, and the swordsman stood there as if he knew Jaune.

"I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused," said the swordsman, who had started to kneel, "I beg your forgiveness prince."

"PRINCE!?" exclaimed the group.

With this royal shock running through the group, none of them might have been thinking of the girl around Beacon Academy as she started her plan on what she was going to do.

…To Be Continued?


	5. Rising Sun

**Chapter 5**

 **Rising Sun**

It was only the next morning after she had ate the cookie she was given by the old man she had been sharing an attic with for a couple of months. However, it was near midday, and she was only just now waking up. With a yawn she noticed that sunlight was streaming through the hole in the wall. She could her a bird chirping nearby, but the Grimm could still be heard in the background. Last night had been the calmest around Beacon since before the invasion. Last night brought many question to her mind, but she was not thinking of any of them right now.

"I'm sorry," she finished waking up with a start, remembering she hasn't gone to get any food for the two of them yet, "I fell asleep and didn't wake up until…."

"Calm down," said the old man with a slight hint of annoyance, "Don't be too loud. I like to eat while being able to hear my own thoughts."

She looked over to the old man. He said he was eating, but all that was there was just another cookie in his hand. She looked displeased at his hands thinking that maybe his generosity last night had just been a one-time present. She got up and stretched ready to try to scavenge up a meal for herself, and she once again contemplated leaving the old man behind. As she walked over to the hole in the wall, the old man spoke back up.

"Are you planning on serving me forever?" he asked.

"No," she said without hesitation, the very thought brought bad feelings to her, "Once the Grimm clear up I can take you to somewhere safe, but I can't really get you far at the moment."

"Then why don't you just leave me?" he asked, seemingly with real curiosity, "You could sneak out at night while I'm asleep and hide from the Grimm until you have left this place."

This took Blake back. The old man sounded as if he expected her to have left by now. She was not sure if he thought that because he was an old man surrounded by Grimm or if he had noticed what kind of person she was.

"I can't just leave an old man here with so many Grimm around," Blake said, both to the old man and to herself, yet again.

"Oh," said the old man, "I'm not that old. I could probably knock around all of those Grimm with just my walking stick here."

The old man was waving his stick around as though beating down imaginary Grimm. Blake grinned a little. The very idea that the old man could sit here with so many Grimm around and yet still have the ability to joke reminded her of someone else.

"I'm afraid," said Blake trying to hide her laughter at the old man, "That even a Hunter might find these Grimm to be a bit of a challenge."

The old man turned to face her again with his face turning back to a more serious expression.

"Is that why you haven't run yet?" asked the old man, "I have been wondering why a Huntress like you hasn't been trying to get rid of the Grimm, much less a Fawness Huntress."

The air the attic seemed to stand still at that moment. It was probably rather easy to assume that a person able to hide from the Grimm on a regular basis was a Hunter, but for him to be able to tell that she was a Fawness was more than a simple guessing game, even for someone with sight.

"How do you…?" she started while backing up as though he was a animal rearing up for an attack.

The old man started to stand up to her question. As he stood up, she realized that he was not as old-looking as she had first presumed. He had defined muscle across his body where she thought was fat, scars where cut across his skin where she thought was wrinkles. In the end, the 'old man' that she had been sharing the attic with for over a month appeared to not be much older than fifty. From the look of him, he looked like a seasoned veteran of some long forgotten war. His very presence seemed to radiate a sense of intimidation.

"I have said before," he said in his usual nonchalant tone of voice, "You would have to try much harder to try to hide anything from me."

He raised his stick a little to hold it in both of his hands and her mind raced back to what he said before. 'I can probably knock all of those Grimm around with just my walking stick here.' Although this statement still seemed a little far from the reality, it did not seem too far off from the truth either. Blake took a step back to put some distance between her and the man.

"I have a question for you," the man asked to Blake, who was still kind of intimidated with his sudden change, "What do you have to gain by leaving this place alone?"

This was the last question she expected to be asked by him. As she was thinking of an answer, the man spoke again.

"Now what about your friends, Ruby, Weiss, or even Yang?"

"How do you…?" she started again, for the second time today, the man has left her speechless with how much he knows about her.

He gave a chuckle.

"This was much easier to find out," he said, "You scream out their names every time you fall asleep."

She thought about this. It was true that she wanted to be there and help her friends, but she could not stand how she was unable to prevent anything from going wrong.

"So tell me," started the man again, "What do you want to do?"

This question was burning in her for over a month. She told the man what she was going to do. He seemed pleased with her reply. He walked over to his usual sitting spot and picked up a floor board.

"Here," he said tossing her a small bundle, "This is for the road."

She opened up the bundle to find a bunch of cookies. She guessed that she found out where he had been hiding them. As the man pulled out a much larger bag for himself to eat, she looked out towards Beacon Academy. At the top was a glass-like structure of ice. Inside it was the dragon, Cinder, and whatever else had not left that tower's top when whatever created the structure created it. At that moment, the 'creator's mouth' was open as she looked at Jaune, no, Prince Arc of Haven's royal family.

 **AN: I really didn't like how the dialog worked out.**


	6. The End

**THE END**

I am real sorry to say that this series will not go on. I decided for it to end for multiple reason, one of which is that the Volume Four trailer shows Blake NOT at Beacon, and the other being that it was fully posted as Volume Four is just about to begin. So as to not make every one angry, I am posting this to explain and finish the story.

Ruby and the remnants of Team JNPR were going to head to Haven's capital due to Jaune being a prince, and also due to the person they met being Evan (based off of Eve because of later reasons), the head of the Royal Guard, who was sent to find Jaune because he sort of ran away to become a Huntsman.

Next chapter would have been Weiss trying to escape, again, but instead of Winter, she is found by Blake. As the two are escaping, the guards appear along with Winter and Weiss's father, who is a retired honored Huntsman. The old man who was with Blake tells them that he will hold them off for them.

The chapter after that starts with General Ironwood on his ship walking into a room as he tells the person next to him to wait outside. He then starts to talk to, none other than, the old man, who is named Hackworth (I suck at making names) and was caught after giving up to the Atlas military which showed up after he beat both Winter and Weiss's father.. Ironwood then lays the exposition bomb off this old man having been a Huntsman who was one of only a few Huntsmen to be kept secret (all of them had silver eyes (yes, I did the fan fiction cliché for RWBY)). He also divulged that many of them died fighting Grimm that were too strong for normal Huntsmen, which would explain Summer's death. He also states that Hackworth probably wouldn't have been able to be kept in a cell (which is why he has his own room). Ironwood would start to leave as Hackworth then gives a selectively worded riddle saying that Blake and Weiss were heading to Haven (because Hackworth knows about whatever is going on in Haven and told Blake to go there). The best thing was that Yang was on the other side of the open door and understood what he meant. P.S. She was going to get a (powerful) robot arm.

The chapters after this became just general concepts (another reason I stopped) such as Ruby and them find out about the White Fang doing something and running off, Yang finds either a drunk Mercury or Emerald and beats one of them up to show off the new arm (which we find out about in the same chapter), Ruby and them get beat by Adam, who I gave the silver eyes, as he then explains that the silver-eyed "race" was forced to slave for the kingdom and he didn't want the same to happen for the Faunus as well, Evan fights and loses to Adam as well (who turns out to be his older brother (the reason he is named Evan)), Jaune discovers (unknowingly and uncontrollably) his semblance (a somewhat 'Omnislash' like thing), and Blake and Weiss kind of meet after the fight with Adam (who left them in sake of Evan).

I know this is something of a mess, but it was a great story idea during the summer. I hope you have enjoyed this story, and if you are interested in it continuing despite what this says, then please tell me. If you wish to read anything else I write, please check out my other works I will be making.


End file.
